


Oleana and Rose Play Pokemon Armor

by Oleander_Lights



Series: Twenty-four years (Deadlyroseshipping) 🌹 🥀 [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Pokemon References, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleander_Lights/pseuds/Oleander_Lights
Summary: It’s Friday night at the Rose residence! Which means game night for the husband and wife that live there!
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: Twenty-four years (Deadlyroseshipping) 🌹 🥀 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Oleana and Rose Play Pokemon Armor

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to heartratemonitor for the name Satya for Chairman Rose!  
> Also them naming the player character Penelope is a reference to a friend’s character of mine!
> 
> Also Lamingtons are an Australian like cake like dessert usually cut up into small squares and are quite delicious!

“Ollie, what would you like for dinner?” Rose poked his head into his wife’s office with a few takeout menus in his hands, “I have the takeout menus from the fridge with me, what do you want?”.

Rose looked down at the takeout menus for the restaurants. Chinese, Japanese, Australian, Jamaican, Thai, and Italian. There were several other menus they had but Rose wasn’t in the mood for any of those.

  
  


The thin blonde woman looked up from her computer as her thick black glasses framed her mint green eyes, “Italian”. 

“That was fast-,” Rose began.

Oleana interrupted, “I’ll get what we always do, you stay home with Mitzy and I’ll go out and get it,”. She stood up as she shut her laptop, “Say I’ll stop by that Australian place and get those Lamingtons you like, how does that sound?”. She pecked him on the cheek as she asked the question.

“Yes please,” said Rose softy as he pecked his wife on the cheek, “I’ll go get changed out of my work clothes while you’re gone,”.

Oleana perked a small smile and blushed as she looked away before she turned her head back, “It will be nice to see you out of those clothes when I get back from getting the food,”. She ran her skinny fingers over her husband’s crisp white shirt and stopped when she reached his pants.

Rose chuckled, “Sure Sweetie,”.

  
  


“You get ready then my love,” Oleana winked at her husband, “And we’ll have some fun tonight!”. She then walked out into the hall.

Rose went into the bedroom that he and his wife shared. It was neat and tidy to a T (Oleana had made sure of that), not a singular hair was out of place. Sans their dog Mitzy who laid on the bed sleeping. Mitzy was a fluffy black dog with large brown spots all over her body, brown ears, and sky blue eyes. 

They had gotten Mitzy when she was a mere puppy and now she was a fully grown dog. Her tail dusting the bed as she slept peacefully on it.

Rose quickly got undressed from his work clothes and changed into his lounge clothes which consisted of a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

He could hear music playing from the next apartment over, must have been Miss Opal’s grandchildren playing in her driveway, she had four of them visiting her that week. They hadn’t interacted with the three teens and the young woman much other than a simple wave to them in passing.

Rose then felt Mitzy brush up against his leg, clearly, she had woken up and hadn’t noticed. She nuzzled his knee as he pet her head.

“Hi, there Mitzy!” said Rose in a cheerful tone as he knelt down to the height of Mitzy, “Mummy’s out getting dinner so it’s just you and me home right now! Did you enjoy your nap?”.

Mitzy barked happily in response to the man’s question and panted as she licked his hand. The dog then began to wag her tail energetically as she trotted after her owner as they left the bedroom.

Much like the bedroom the rest of the apartment was perfectly organized with not a hair (or item) out of place from its designated spot. Oleana had insisted on keeping the apartment as such for company could come at any time. And as with many things that Oleana got herself involved in, presentation was held in high regard. Oleana liked order and was thus regimented to an intense degree, probably more than anyone else the couple knew.

Oleana had been the one to pick out the color to each individual room in the house and same with the furniture and carpet. No surprise given Oleana’s love of order and work. Her outgoing and orderly nature absolutely flourished when she was named head of research. Ambition had always been one of her best qualities and being named head of research only nourished it even more than it already was. Rose couldn’t help but be amazed at how well his wife of eleven years could deal with all of that with such beauty, grace, and strength.

Rose continued to walk down the hall with Mitzy by his side. He looked at the photographs that were on display. Starting from their university days together going all the way up to Rose’s forty-first birthday a few months earlier.

Rose noted his muscled figure in the earlier pictures slowly giving way to a soft physique (no doubt in part due to Oleana’s lovely cooking and baking skills and always offering him little taste tests before dinner or while cooking or baking) while Oleana’s statuesque and skinny frame remained over the years. Not that Oleana minded that his figure has changed, she still approached him with the same enthusiasm in her compliments for him, swooping him up in big hugs and carrying him bridal style around the apartment, snuggling him during the nights under the covers, showering his body in kisses, and she didn’t stray from his softness more so she embraced it.

Rose chuckled lightly as Mitzy licked his hand to get his attention, he looked down at the dog, “Oh right! It’s dinner time for you!”.

He walked into the kitchen and Mitzy trotted after him wagging her tail happily as he got out her food and set it down for her. Mitzy began to chow down on her dog food as Rose pet her.

“Ollie will be home soon! It’s our date night in, so be a good little doggy!”.

Mitzy looked up at her owner and panted before she returned to eating her food. Clearly not caring much or at all about what her owner had just told her. Rose chuckled at the dog, slightly amused at its antics as he almost always was. He continued to pet her as she panted up at her owner as she finished her food, giving him a big dog smile before she went out into the living room and laid down on her doggy bed.

A few seconds later Rose heard the apartment door unlock and a “Satya I’m home!”.

Rose poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled, “You’re home Ollie! And I already fed Mitzy!”.

Oleana set the pizza box and the box of Lamingtons down on the coffee table, “You get the plates while I go get changed,”.

“Yes Ollie,” he said as he kissed his wife on the nose which caused her to giggle a little.

Oleana smiled, “Satya, don’t get too excited! We still have the rest of the night to have fun,”.

“Right, right,” Rose chuckled at his wife as she went down the hall, the scent of her designer perfume floating after her as she walked.

Rose smiled dreamily as the scent reached his nostrils closing his eyes as he imagined how she looked on their wedding day.

He got the plates and set them on top of the pizza box before he turned on the Switch and set out the games they had to play that night. It was Friday night, which meant video game night in the Rose apartment. They just had to decide which video game to play when Oleana got out there.

“You got the games picked out?” asked Oleana from behind her husband.

“Well, I have animal crossing, Cuphead, Mario Party, Breath Of The Wild, Mario Kart, and Pokémon Armor ,” Rose said, “I know you might not find much enjoyment out of that last one though,”.

“Pokémon,” Oleana said, “Isn’t that the one where magical creatures fight each other? I remember you telling me Peony’s daughter loves that game,”.

“Yes well-,” Rose began to speak in a slightly nervous tone.

Oleana interrupted him, “I remember my younger siblings playing it, let’s play that one,”.

Oleana sat down on the couch and curled up under the blanket with her plate of pizza on her knees, “So basically we journey throughout this region in the game and become the champion or something?” said Oleana as she looked at the back of the box.

Rose nodded, “Or at least that’s what my niece told me, that’s basically what we do,”.

Oleana gasped happily as she looked at the back of the box and flipped it over as she pointed to a little trash bag Pokémon, “It’s so _cute_ , and it’s called Trubbish! We’re getting it no questions asked,”.

Rose sat down on the couch next to his wife as the game started, “So what do we name our character and which player character? I like the girl one,”.

“I like the girl one too and Penelope because that’s a name I like,” said Oleana, “Besides she looks like a Penelope,”.

“Oh my God you’re right,” said Rose as he named their player character.

Then the introduction to the game began and a little orange elephant creature appeared on screen and chased around Trubbish, a little blue lizard Pokémon, a grass monkey, and a white fire rabbit.

“We’re getting that baby elephant one,” said Rose almost immediately after the Pokémon appeared on screen, “It’s so _cute_!”.

  
  


Oleana then turned to her husband,“ Now comes the hard part, _which_ one do we pick as the starter?”.

  
  



End file.
